Petting Tweek
by VicPin
Summary: :Creek:Leve Treyle: Tweek y Craig fueron a visitar al ginecólogo Alex Mercer, ya que estaban preocupados por la salud de su bebé debido a los constantes ataques de nervios de Tweek. Pésimo Summary.Mejor pásenle y lean! Dedicado a: Gaby17


**_Buena tarde, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo fic, mi segundo Creek para ser exacta, aunque este fic está más raro que el anterior que publiqué sobre esta pareja XD (yo y mis jaladas continuas al despertar; se me ocurre cada cosa cada vez que me levanto cada mañana...)._**

**_No obstante, en esta ocasión me gustaría dedicárselo a Gaby17, con quien acordé un intercambio de fics (ella me escribió un Treyle y yo, de pura inspiración, le escribí un Creek de una vez, ya que a partir de la otra semana estaré ausente durante un período de medio tiempo XD), así que, chica, este fic te lo dedico en agradecimiento por tu Treyle, el cual me impactó muchísimo (en serio)._**

**_Sin nada más que decir, excepto que los personajes de South Park no son míos, sino de los geniales Trey y Matt... Y Alex Mercer (Prototype) y Lucy Stillman (Assassin's Creed) (ambos OOC) son de la compañía de videojuegos Ubisoft... Disfruten este fic un tanto ¿raro? ¿jalado? ¿extraño?... ¡Lo que sea que ustedes califiquen XD!_**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.D: Aquí implementé un MPREG (Male Pregnancy), así que no se asusten... XD._**

* * *

**Petting Tweek.**

* * *

**Dedicado a: **Gaby17. ¡Un abrazo, chica!

* * *

Consultorio del doctor Alex Mercer, Hospital General de Denver.

La sala de espera del consultorio del doctor Mercer siempre estaba a reventar de gente, como se esperaba ver en el espacio de uno de los mejores nutriólogos y ginecólogos de Colorado y el más joven en ejercer con absoluta maestría y pasión su profesión, ya que tenía para ese momento 32 años de edad. El doctor Mercer era un respetado especialista en embarazos de todo tipo… Y cuando se dice de todo tipo, es porque realmente ha visto de todo en su vida como médico, incluyendo los embarazos masculinos.

Tal y como era el caso de la extraña pareja formada por Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak, ambos varones de 19 años y oriundos de una población llamada South Park. El mentado pueblo tenía la reputación de ser el lugar más alocado y extraño del planeta por un sinfín de acontecimientos que no se enlistarán aquí, aunque dicha reputación no parecía afectarles en nada a la joven pareja homosexual, ya que lo que más les interesaba en esos momentos era la salud de Tweek, quien se hallaba en estado desde hacía cinco meses.

Craig observó a todos los asistentes de la sala; varios de los asistentes habían traído sus libros, sus iPod's de todos los modelos y tamaños, sus laptops y todo objeto que sirviera de entretenimiento, y el castaño no podía culparles por traer dichos objetos, ya que la razón era justamente Tweek.

El pobre rubio había estado demasiado alterado desde que el doctor Mercer le limitara drásticamente el consumo diario de café hasta una taza a la semana en pos de la salud del bebé; dicha limitación provocó en el rubio un severo corto circuito y un ataque espontáneo de neurosis que podría costarle la vida al pobre bebé.

Entre el médico y el novio se hizo un esfuerzo colosal con tal de ofrecerle alguna alternativa que sirviera como calmante al adicto al café, pero nada funcionaba, ni siquiera el hecho de practicar un poco de yoga calmaba al traumado rubio. Y respecto a las consultas… Bueno, los demás pacientes sabían que el pequeño rubio demoraba las consultas hasta una hora y media justamente por sus ataques de nerviosismo hiperactivo.

Por eso los pacientes que venían al consultorio llevaban cualquier cosa que les entretenga durante al menos una hora y media: Para aminorar un poco la espera…

- Tweek Tweak-Tucker – llamaba la enfermera Lucy Stillman.

- ¡Gah! ¡S-soy yo!

- El doctor te espera, Tweek - le dijo la joven enfermera con amabilidad.

- ¡Ngh! ¡G-Gracias, en-enfermera!

Dicho esto, los dos jóvenes se levantaron y entraron a la oficina del doctor, quien estaba de pie en la puerta.

- ¡Hola, Tweek! – le saludó Mercer con un apretón de manos - ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¡Es-estresado como s-siempre, doctor!

- Tanto estrés puede hacerle daño al bebé, Tweek.

Luego, volviéndose hacia Craig, le preguntó:

- ¿Tomó el té de 12 Flores como le aconsejé?

- No. De hecho, cada vez que su madre o yo se lo preparábamos, siempre salía corriendo alegando que estaba envenenado por el gobierno.

- Mmm… Ya veo…

Tweek trataba de calmarse lo mejor que pudo.

_Demasiada presión_, pensaba el rubio mientras el doctor se sentaba para hacerle las preguntas rudimentarias de siempre.

- ¿Has tomado café últimamente, Tweek? – le preguntó el doctor.

- S-sí… ¡Ngh! ¡He-he tomado café!

- ¿Cuántas tazas?

- ¡P-pues…! ¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¡Demasiada presión!

- Tranquilo, mi Tweekers – le dijo Craig con una sonrisa-. Nadie te va a gritar o a regañar… Sólo dile cuántas tazas has tomado...

- ¡Ci-cinco tazas! - le interrumpió el rubio.

- ¡¿Cinco tazas? – inquirieron los presentes muy sorprendidos.

- ¡S-Sí! ¡Ngh! ¡Ci-cinco tazas cada dos días!

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Tweek? - le preguntó el médico muy consternado - Sabes bien que esa cantidad podría dañar al bebé.

- ¡Pe-pero, doctor, yo l-lo necesito! ¡E-el café es mi calmante! ¡N-no puedo hacer nada sin mi café!

Se notaba que Tweek estaba a punto de llorar de culpa.

Craig sentía una mezcla de tristeza y molestia; no podía creer que el muy descarado le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo respecto a su consumo del café. Además que siempre escondían las latas en alguna parte de la casa con tal de evitar semejante derroche del grano sagrado de cada obrero de clase media durante las mañanas.

- Tranquilízate, Tweek – concluyó el castaño -. No pasa nada…

Lucy, quien observaba en silencio aquella escena, se le ocurrió entonces una idea.

Se puso junto a Tweek y, como si se tratara de un animalito, le empezó a acariciar con ternura el cabello del rubio; éste reaccionó primero muy sorprendido y asustado, pero después empezó a sentir una calma indescriptible y tranquilizadora que hacía que sus temblores desaparecieran por completo durante un poco de tiempo al menos.

Craig y Mercer se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡¿Pero cómo coño hiciste eso, Lucy? – exclamó el sorprendido médico.

Lucy, con una sonrisa, le respondió:

- Tengo un gato que a veces se pone así como él; cada vez que está tenso, le paso la mano con suavidad, como si fuera un animalito. Es un masaje muy relajante que transmite la calma necesaria para despejar la mente. Pensé que con el señor Tweak-Tucker funcionaría y sí, funcionó.

- Me lleva el carajo – murmuró Craig -. He intentado de todo para calmarlo… ¡Y a mí ni se me había ocurrido hacerle eso! Es decir, lo hago con Stripes, mi cobayo, pero no con Tweek…

- Inténtelo – le aconsejó Lucy, quien tomaba la mano de Craig y lo ayudaba a acariciar el cabello de Tweek como si fuera una mascota.

El aludido se sentía calmado y aliviado; sentía como si todo su estrés se esfumara por un rato y toda la presión liberada por un gesto tan sencillo como el de pasar la mano en el cabello.

El doctor Mercer, por su parte, con una sonrisa en el rostro, apuntó mentalmente ese método tan sencillo y, levantándose de la silla, le dijo a Tweek:

- Ven, Tweek. Pasemos a tu revisión… Algo me dice que el método de la señorita Lucy hará de tu embarazo más llevadero.

- Sí, doctor – respondió Tweek con sorprendente calma.

Veinte minutos después, ambos jóvenes salieron del consultorio ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, especialmente de la pareja conformada por Kyle Broflovski y Trent Boyett, quienes habían llegado cinco minutos antes debido a que sabían que la consulta de Tweek iba a tardar demasiado tiempo.

- Bien, Tweek y Craig. Espero verles el otro mes. Por cualquier cosa, ya saben el número de mi consultorio.

- Claro que sí, doctor – dijo Craig con una sonrisa mientras le daba un apretón de manos al médico.

- Nos vemos el otro mes, doctor… Y gracias, enfermera, por tan maravilloso masaje – le dijo Tweek a Lucy mientras la abrazaba -. No sabe cómo le ha salvado la vida a mi bebé.

- Igualmente, Tweek. Cuídate mucho… Y no te estreses mucho, ¿ok?

- Sí… Gracias.

Dicho esto, la pareja se marchó del consultorio, no sin antes saludar a Kyle y a Trent, quien les pregunté:

- ¿Qué coño pasó adentro que aceleraron su cita?

- Una cosa muy sencilla – le respondió Craig-: Petting.

- ¿Petting? – inquirió Kyle extrañado - ¿No es ese método exclusivo para los animales?

- Pues… Creo que dejó de ser exclusivo desde que la enfermera lo aplicó en Tweek.

- ¡Ngh! ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi tensión regresó! – exclamó Tweek.

Craig enseguida acarició la cabeza de Tweek, logrando calmarlo en el acto; luego, con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia la pareja y les dijo con una sonrisa:

- Es una suerte tener a excelentes profesionales aquí en Denver. Por cierto, muchas felicidades a los dos. Stan me dijo que van a tener mellizos.

- Sí – respondió Kyle con orgullo -. Una bella niña y un lindo varoncito…

Las parejas se echaron a reír para luego despedirse unos a otros.

Mientras, dentro de la oficina, Alex jaló repentinamente a Lucy del brazo y, acorralándola en sus brazos, la besó y le dijo:

- Diantres, Lucy. Desmond fue un tremendo pendejo al dejarte ir. No sabe de lo que se pierde.

- ¿Y tú sí… Alex, querido?

El aludido sonrió y, acercando nuevamente su rostro para besarle, le respondió:

- Sí… A una linda y maravillosa mujer que me ha salvado el día muchas veces.

Ambos rieron y se besaron antes de reanudar el trabajo.


End file.
